thecorphub_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
HR
'''HR '''is a Novenæn politician and medical doctor who is serving as State Minister of Novenae, the capital of the New Corporate Republic. Early Life HR has not directly stated his country of origin nor his backstory. Four versions of his backstory have circulated, all claiming to be HR's "true" origin story. All 4 versions have been documented below: a) HR was born in one of the Tibetan warring kingdoms, of Nepali descent. He was drafted into the army in his teen years due to rising tensions with neighboring kingdoms. While his kingdom won the war, he returned home to find his village burnt to the ground and abandoned. He spent the rest of his years as a nomad, travelling northward, where he reached Korea and soon Europe. b) HR was born in Singapore, and is of British-Chinese descent. The son of a rich businessman, he had a strong interest in medicine during his childhood, seeing medical dramas on TV growing up and performing his own mock medical examinations on stray dogs. Shortly after HR graduated, a rise in nationalism in Singapore prompted him to flee to Europe to escape instability. c) HR is of Nepali descent, born into a peasant family in the mountains. His childhood was unremarkable, despite his family being vehemently religious. HR apostatized at age 18 and worked as a janitor in Kathmandu, reading books on law in his offtime. He was falsely accused of using his access to the facilities to steal valuables. To avoid prosecution, HR fled the country, hitchhiking his way to Europe. d) HR is a shape shifting lizard-person from outer space. Due to HR's unwillingness to provide his full name, and a lack of proper records due to instability in Asia, his true origin cannot be verified. '''Author Note: '''These stories have been challenged by the Monarch Inquiry. Further research needed. Arrival in Europe On HR's 20th birthday, he arrived in London. This was his first time travelling outside of Asia, though he admitted to being somewhat of an Anglophile prior to his arrival. He was accepted to the University of Cambridge, taking courses on medicine and bio-engineering. Interviews with his professors have reported he had a fierce interest in the science of biomimetics, even once designing a mechanical bird with wings anatomically identical to those of a real one, and using it to take pictures of the city of London from above. This stunt nearly had him arrested as the constabulary suspected he was a foreign spy. Upon graduation, HR pursued work in military medicine. During the height of the BC-CE War, HR was contracted by Chisel Enterprises as a combat surgeon. He served 3 different deployments across Europe, receiving soldiers and civilians often straight from the battlefield. HR has stated in TV interviews that treating these injuries "changed him, permanently." Founding of Novenae Though HR is often credited as Novenae's "founding father", this is technically not true as the country was established through a mandate issued by The Corporate Hub. An abandoned township by the name of "Auburnville" was purchased and bulldozed, and nine corporations were put in charge of developing the city. It is still unclear how HR was appointed as chief executive of Novenae. Many theorize he had deep underground connections with TCH, or that Chisel Enterprises economically or militarily pressured the company into putting him in charge. When questioned about it in an interview, HR simply smiled. A constitution was drawn up under HR in which the nine corporations with offices in Novenae received seats in a "Novenae Parliament", and in which HR himself was the directly elected Prime Minister of the region. Members of the Cabinet were also directly elected, though the lack of representation in Parliament frustrated many early Novenae residents. Category:Active Category:Character